This invention relates to a device that is remotely enabled and disabled. In particular, it relates to a device that is unlocked remotely by means of an electronic key for a predetermined period of time, after which the device is automatically disabled.
Easily carried, but expensive devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, laptop computers, electronic instruments, and power tools, are very tempting to thieves. Currently, there is no effective, easy-to-use method of protecting such devices from theft. For example, while cell phones have a built-in electronic combination lock that prevents calls when activated, virtually no one uses it because the procedure for activating and deactivating it is cumbersome and time-consuming.
In addition to thieves, devices may also be vulnerable to use by unauthorized persons, such as people who have not been trained to use the device properly or small children. For example, a child who thinks he can use the family's lawn mower, hedge trimmer, or table saw without training may inflict serious bodily injury to himself or others or damage property. While smaller tools can be locked away to prevent unauthorized usage, that may not be possible for larger tools.
It is common practice to place unique identification, such as an alphanumeric serial number, on devices so that if a device is stolen and recovered it can be identified and claimed. The owner of a device can also keep a record of the serial number of the device or register it with its manufacturer. However, identification can be removed or adulterated and registration requires the manufacturer to maintain a list that links the owner's name to that serial number. It is both time consuming and difficult to find rightful owners of stolen property and, unless the property has a high value, the cost of recovering it may exceed its value.
Previous inventions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,489, have tried to eliminate battery operated tool theft from a predetermined and fixed work area by using a fixed transmitter that sent out an enable code to all the tools within signal range. When a battery is inserted into the tool, the tool is enabled until the battery is either drained or removed. Although that invention may operate successfully for a fixed work area, it is not intended to be a solution that could be applied to a wide range of different devices.
German patent DE10630766/US2004/0108120A1 implemented a remote keyless entry (RKE) system for tools. This approach is most commonly used as a method of locking and unlocking a passenger vehicle by means of a small electronic transmitter. As soon as the tool is unpowered, it would need to be reauthorized in order to function. In an industrial construction site, this simply isn't an acceptable solution as it requires the operator to carry the key with him and it provides more of an effort rather than a value, analogous to the cell phone example cited hereinabove. It lacks the needed utility to be acceptable to users.
Canadian patent CA02283552 tried to address the problem of portable tool theft by putting a keypad and an LCD display on the tool. The owner inserts a particular unlock code on the keypad and the tool functions until the power is removed. Again, this is not a practical solution as tools receive rough handling and a keypad and display simply would not last.